It is known to use a thermally activated valve (referred to as a thermal valve herein) in association with a cooling system to selectively open or close a heat exchanger bypass conduit based on the temperature of the liquid. This known arrangement has been satisfactory to a certain degree. However, at least in some applications, such thermal valves were found to wear prematurely.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in addressing the wear of thermal valves used to control a heat exchanger bypass.